


There will always be someone else

by harryslittlebabylou



Category: One Direction
Genre: 3AM, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Harry, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslittlebabylou/pseuds/harryslittlebabylou
Summary: “Is there someone else?” Louis asked, insecurity clear in his voice. He tried to cover in on himself. Why didn’t he put any clothes on.“There is always someone else.”





	There will always be someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So just and idea that crossed my mind and I wrote it like three seconds ago. It’s a one and only chapter!( forgot what’s it called) haha. It’s 3am in my country so like I’m tired. Wrote this on my phone and my hand has been cramping for a while. Sorry for any typos, my English or anything incorrect I had to post now cause i now that I would change my mind by the morning. Thanks for reading

Louis woke up after four painful days of heat. He looked around himself feeling utterly lost.

His alpha is nowhere in sight and he just spent his heat alone. For the first time since they mated seven years ago.

It was hell. Louis spent most of the time crying for his mate. He doesn’t know why Harry left so abruptly.

Well he’s been kind of weird lately but...

At the start of their relationship they had sex like crazy. 24/7. Everywhere and anywhere. Their thirst for one another lasted for so long.

Until it abruptly stopped a couple months ago. 

It was a cold rainy day. Harry just got back from his little business trip and had just about time to kiss their four children goodnight before his mate jumped him and kissed him passionately.

“I missed you!” Louis whimpered while trying to strip Harry’s shirt off. The alpha didn’t budge though.

Instead of making love to his mate he kissed him slowly and said that he was tired.

Louis didn’t notice it at first. He made sure to help his husband out. He helped him shower and washed his back and then gave him a little massage in their bed. 

He still got his kiss goodnight and a much needed cuddle. That was always enough for the blue eyed omega.

It took him about a month to realise that Harry was avoiding any kind of sex. 

And when he finally did he tried his best to approach the alpha. But since they never had secrets with each other Louis though that confronting isn’t the best idea. He had to wait for the alpha to open up.

And so he waited. Harry still gave him cuddles and kisses but never more than that. 

After a couple more months of waiting and Louis hiding his dildos. Trust me those were very hard to hide since they were all very long and thick. But he managed.

The omega couldn’t even tell his best friend about the situation that fell upon him cause he didn’t know how Harry would feel about it. So he kept to himself about that.

But after he spent his heat all alone in their house. Louis knew that he had to do something about it. Leaving an omega alone while they have their heat is very reckless. Not taking care of them, and we’re not talking about sex and knot. We’re talking about food and water. Emotional support. It’s very important.

Louis didn’t get any of that during his last heat. He was left alone and scared of possible danger. Omegas tend to be very vulnerable during their heats.

Louis was frantic.

And now that he finally woke up from his awful heat the realization hit him and he got sick all over himself. 

He cries in the shower. He changes the bed with shaking hands. 

Where the hell was his mate.

———-

Harry arrived the next day with all four of their children and acted as if he hadn’t abandoned his omega just when his heat kicked.

Louis was going mad.

But he was so in love. And his lovely Harry would never hurt him so there must be and explanation. There must be a reason and he’ll find out why.

Louis waited till the next day while the kids were at his moms place.

Harry didn’t have to go to work so Louis thought it was the perfect timing.

“Hi baby-“

“Four months.”

The alpha stopped chopping the carrots and raised his eyebrow at him.

The smaller of the two was wearing his lace white panties and nothing else. He was glowing. He looked amazing, wide hips and full ass. Just like Harry loved it.

But he didn’t seem to be interested lately.

“Four months what?” The alpha asked not bothering to check him out.

“We had sex Four months ago.” 

Alpha froze in his spot but played it cool.

“It hasn’t been that long.”

“Oh but it has.” The omega cocked his hip out and flicked his hair. He really didn’t want to pressure Harry into this talk but the alpha crossed the line the moment he walked out of the house while his omega was in heat. Not even bothering to lock the door.

“Louis can we just not-“

“Not what? I gave you time! I gave you enough time to say something! But you just crossed the line!” Louis was furious.

“Is that all I am to you?! Just a knot! Why am I not enough to you!?” Harry explodes and Louis took a cautious step back.

Harry was a peaceful soul. He never yelled. Hell, he forbid anyone to raise their voice in their house. The kids were after him and Louis quieted down pretty quickly. Only loud moaning was allowed in their house.

“Harry. You know I love you with all my being-“

“Then stop with this nonsense!” The alpha stood up making Louis take a step back. His alpha never acted this way. He was always so calm and collected.

“Is there someone else?” Louis asked, insecurity clear in his voice. He tried to cover in on himself. Why didn’t he put any clothes on.

“There is always someone else.”

But the way alpha said it. Looking at him with those bright green eyes and that spark in them. The spark he only got when he looked at Louis. Only Louis.

The omega knew there was no one else. His alpha looked so in love with him while saying such hurtful words.

“Cut the crap. You love me and you know it.” Omega rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He pushed his chest out proudly. He was the hottest, most beautiful omega in Harry’s life. He had nothing to be insecure about.

“I love you Lou.” Harry said and crossed the distance between them scooping the smaller man into his arms.

“Why did you leave me alone while I was in heat?” The omega asked shakily. Tightening his arms around his alpha out of fear. He couldn’t lose him. Not the love of his life.

“I took our kids to your mums place.”

“You abandoned me. Someone could have-“

“I did no such thing omega. I stayed right here, in front of the house. In the car.” Alpha promised kissing his head and lifting his omega up only to slide down the wall and hold his loved one close.

“You didn’t even bring me water. I was so scared, so alone.” The omega sobbed and the alpha cried with him. They were shaking, omega on top of his alpha in tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry” Harry sobbed while he repeatedly kissed all of his omegas tears away.

“Why? W-hy did yo-u do that?” The omega stuttered and the alpha just shook his head.

“You’ll hate me.” The alpha stated leaning their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

“I would never do such a thing.” Louis spat at alphas words feeling offended by them. He even crossed his arms stubbornly but quickly embraced his lover when he noticed that alpha froze the moment his arms were no longer hugging him.

“Lou.” Harry squeezes his eyes shut.

They sat like that. Breathing in sync. Just enjoying their scents mixed together.

“I can- can’t knot.” Harry stated shakily and Louis breath caught in his throat but he hurriedly squeezed his alpha. He can live without a knot.

“I cannot even get it up. God Lou.” The alpha gulped.

“You, you look so fucking hot. The hottest you have ever been. With each year you look more like a goddess to me. And I cannot even give you-“

Louis presses his lips to Harry’s. This was such a huge thing for an alpha to say out loud. Their knots are the most important thing about them. Without them they are just old plain betas.

“I cannot lose you” 

“You will not lose me. Never.” Louis reassured kissing his alphas forehead.

“You need a kn-“

“All I need is you. That’s all I need , your love, our kids and our happy lives. Nothing more than that.” The omega stated not letting Harry doubt himself.

“But-“

“The only butt we’re going to talk about is mine. So don’t even try to bring it up because even if you could get your tool to work I wouldn’t have sex with you.” The omega was as sassy as always.

“You offended me, you went around thinking that I will what? Leave you. Pffft, as if. You’re not getting rid of me mister.” He kissed his alpha and that’s when Harry knew.

He wasn’t alone and his omega is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Everything is going to be alright.


End file.
